Reasons Never Told
by KimiTien
Summary: A one shot of Ino and Chouji. Just some little things that aren't spoken to each other or other people. I dont know what genre to really put this under or a good rating of this so if you could tell me... thanks!


here you go! my first one shot! well i hope you like it. i finished it at 1:49 a.m. yay

now its time for bed a bigger yay

This was in my head when i was doing chapter 2 and 3 of Always Here. soo i wrote it.

Enjoy

-Felina

Reasons never told

If you ever asked Ino why she loved Chouji. You would get a angry Ino yelling at you and most of the village will know you said something to her. Some will even try to get you for asking her why. You don't need to know why. You don't need to question her choices.

But she would never tell you that at night when all her kills, missions came back, her tears are caught by his chest and its his hands that rub her back.  
She would never tell you that once when her team was captured; she was raped and when they got out she found out she was having a baby; Chouji was the one who stayed with her even when she started throwing things at him calling him fat and anything under the sun. It was him who caught her when she tripped over her upturned rug. It was Chouji who sat with her and held her and told her everything wasn't ok but he was always there no matter what.  
It was Chouji who said that she could tell everyone that the baby was his even if they never did anything like that. No one has to know.  
He never lied to her about it. Where everyone else would tell her everything was going to be ok; hes the one who told her it wasn't ok. He never understood why she said thanks after that.

She'll never tell.  
He doesn't need to hear it.  
They know.

She'll never tell you that when he was in the hospital and was skinny. She didn't know what to do with him.  
And when he joked around that he was skinny finally; she broke down and cried. All he did was hold on to her even though it hurt him, he held her as the tears fell. After that she always ordered to much food and complained about the serving size before just handing to Chouji with a small mumble about eating to much.  
She'll never tell you she was so mad at Chouji for eating those pills after he told her what happen. She'll never tell you that she wanted nothing more than to see Sasuke beaten and dragged around town and given a slow and painfully death. If it wasn't for him or that snake man Chouji would have never done what he done and she wouldn't be crying into his chest like that.  
After that no one spoke of the traitor in front of her. It was common knowledge not too. Unless you wanted to see how good her right hook was. Or know what kind of things she could do to you with her family justu. Everyone thought it was because she still had feelings for him. If you only knew.

She'll never him she wants Sauskes' blood.  
He doesn't want to know she can be blood thirsty.

But they know each other knows it.

She'll never tell you that she loves how he will eat anything she makes even if she knows it tastes bad. She loves how he will sit there coughing trying to tell her it tastes great and tries to eat more before she takes it away with him drinking all the water he can get his hands on. She loves how he tries to make sure she knows how much he doesn't care what it is he'll try whatever she makes.  
Afterwards he'll tell her it was bad but shows her how to make it right. And when she comments on how good of a cook he is; his only answer is a girn, cheeks turning pink almost hiding his cheek marks and his hand rubbing the back of his head before jump back to the pot.  
When she went over his house to visit and meet his family; she'll never tell you how uncomfortable she was with them all and it was his arm around her shoulders or hand on her arm; that keep her from bolting from the room.  
His family is great, just how small she feels around them and didn't know how to act around them that got her freaked.  
She'll never tell how she caught how he acted around his family than just around her. She knows he is a shy boy and never really had a girlfriend to bring home. She knows how it is to bring someone home to the family.  
She notice how he acted when she brought him home to met her father. Even though her dad and his dad were friends and old teammates; it was still seem like she was bring a random boy home the way her father acted.

She'll never tell him how she still is uncomfortable.  
He doesn't want to tell her how uncomfortable he is around her dad.  
They know its an act they both do; it doesn't matter.

She'll never tell you when she found out she lost the baby, she was in the bar, not drinking, with her friends about to tell them when she started bleeding. She was so unset because she had gotten used to the idea of having the baby. Her friends freaked out cause at the time they didn't know what was wrong with her. And when someone made a comment about using a stronger pad; she never felt so bad in life. But the only real reason she'll want to remember is because Chouji had jumped up and punched the guy into a wall and it was him to picked her up and brought her to the hospital. The last she saw when leaving that bar was the girls in the group following her and the guys going at the guy.  
Now whenever she sees the guy he flinches before running the other way. But she doesn't know if it is because of her or the man next to her.  
Chouji patted her hand when he told everyone that he and her had gotten drunk and were going to have a kid. She kept quite cause he told to her too. He didn't want her to feel bad about it. But she did.  
She'll never tell you that Shikamaru and Sakura was the only two to really know what happen. The only reason why they knew was Shikamaru was there when she was raped and did the math in his head. So when everyone left he calmly leaned against the wall and told them to spill it. Sakura just happen to be Inos doctor and wanted to know. If anyone else caught on; they never asked.

She never tell him that in her heart she wished it was his.  
He doesn't want her to know that he wished the same.  
They know just by the look they gave each other that day.

She'll never tell you that she loves when he plays with her hair, even if he messes it up. She'll lay where ever and let him pull her hair out of the ponytail and start running his fingers though it.  
She'll never tell you that's why she left her hair down when they went to Shikamaru's wedding. Or how she love dancing with him, even though he stepped on her feet afew times. She thought it was cute how he always said sorry and asked if she was ok and asked if she wanted to stop. She thought it was cute when he turned red when she smiled slowly while shaking her head.  
She didn't want to dance with anyone else and if it wasn't for Temari asking them to dance at least once; Shikamaru and her would of never of danced. If it wasn't for the fact he was the Kazekage and probably took him a lot to ask her; she wouldn't of danced with Gaara. But she knew he probably got told he should at least dance and she saw how his brother was pointing at her before he walked over. Besides if it wasn't for him and his siblings; she knows that afew of their own ninja would be dead right now. She shudders when she thinks both Shikamaru and Chouji would be dead. And if it wasn't for the fact Naruto was the Rokudaime and did wonders for Sakura; she would have been happy to just sit with Chouji talking about Temari and Shikamarus odd relationship.

She'll never tell him that people ask for dates that day; but refused.  
He doesn't want to know that others want her; hes happy.  
They know their will be others trying but it doesn't matter.

She'll never tell you when she wakes up in the middle of the night she lays there listening to his heart beat and feels how his chest raises and falls with each breath he takes. She'll never tell you that she holds her own breath until he takes another. She's worried that one night she's going to wait up and his not breathing. She'll never tell you how scares she gets when she thinks that. But when his arms wrap around her and a deep, husky voice tells her to go back to sleep; she'll always ask how he knew she was awake. And she gets the same answer each and every time.

"Your thinking woke me."

She'll never tell you that sometimes when she has her nightmares that their children are dead or how she had lost them too. She bolts from the bed and runs into their rooms and checks them. She'll watch her twin boys try to snuggle the same teddy bear when one or the other sneaks into the others bed. Or how she turns to look in the other room where her oldest and only daughter slept with her posters of ninjas and boys on the wall. She'll never tell you that she sometimes thinks she's doing something wrong but when she rubs her belly where their fourth child sleeps and his arms wrap around her and a whisper tells her that the kids are fine. Come back to bed; does she think she has to be doing something right.

She'll never tell that she's worried when their daughter goes for her missions; she's scared.  
He doesn't want to know that his rock is scared about the same thing he is.  
They know when their boys get older they will want to become ninja; that the worries will start again.

She'll never tell you that when Chouji first few times he asked her to marry him didn't turn out as he wanted. Like one time he had put the ring in a cake. But mixed up where the ring was put and ended up eating the ring. She shouldn't of known that Chouji got his stomach pumped to get it out. Another time he tried to give her the ring though flowers but she didn't know the roses on the counter was for her, she thought it was a order to be brought to the person.  
So she didn't know that he followed her and when she gave the flowers away he had to tell the whole story why he wanted the ring from the roses. She shouldn't of known that other time was when was acting weird and started to feel all his pockets before he found a small hole in the one where the ring should have been before telling her never mind and ran out of the bar. Or how he tracked down that ring two hours later under a flower pot in front of her house but he came around to the idea that that ring was mocking him and it was evil before going out and getting the family ring his grandmother gave him, Before going back to her house at 4 in the morning waking her up and asking to marry him when she was only in his t-shirt he left there and him dirty and sweety from searching the ground and running from and to her house.  
She said yes.

She'll never tell that she found this all out cause he told Shikamaru, who told Termai, who turned around and told her.  
He doesn't want to know how she finds out everything he does, if he did he wouldn't trust the whipped Shikamaru anymore.  
They know there's something going on in the background, they just don't know what yet; or at least he doesn't.

And if you ask Chouji all you will get is him turning slightly pink with a goofy girn on his face. And with a shrugged he'll tell you to go ask Ino before taking one of the twins hands in each of his as his oldest pushes the youngest in the stroller as the happy Akimichi family walked off to meet their mother at their grandfathers flower shop.

When questioned at Inos and Choujis wedding all Shikamaru did was shrugged and said. "I'm guessing their in love and want to spend the rest of their life together but other than that..." He looks off to see the couple in question and stares for a moment before looking back grinning.

"But there's reasons that never will be told."


End file.
